Guilty Crown
Guilty Crown (ギルティクラウン''Giruti Kuraun''?) is a 2011 Japanese anime television series produced by Production I.G which airs on Fuji TV's noitaminA program block in October 2011. The story of Guilty Crown is set in 2039 and revolves around Shu Ouma, a boy who has acquired an ability called the "Power of the Kings" that allows him to draw out tools or weapons from another person. He joins a resistance group named "Funeral Parlor" which aims to restore Japan's independence from an international organization known as the GHQ. A manga adaptation will begin serialization in the November 2011 issue of Gangan Comics' Monthly Shōnen Gangan. A spin-off visual novel tentatively named Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas is being developed by Nitroplus. Plot Guilty Crown's setting begins in 2029 when an unidentified "Apocalypse Virus" spreads and plunges Japan into a state of emergency in a chaos known as the "Lost Christmas". An international organization known as the GHQ intervenes with martial law and restores order to Japan at the cost of its independence. Ten years later in 2039, Shu Ouma, a 17-year-old high school student who keeps to himself in school, meets Inori Yuzuriha, the lead singer for Egoist, while visiting one of his favorite places on his way home from school. Shu is a big fan of Inori, a singer who has taken the Internet world by storm. However, he also discovers the other side of her, which is that she is a member of "Funeral Parlor", a resistance group that aims to liberate Japan from the GHQ. Shu starts taking a part in the actions of "Funeral Parlor" and the "King's Mark" appears on his right hand. This "mark" bestows on him the power to reach inside another person's body and extract and materialize a weapon from it. Terminology ;Apocalypse Virus :A newly discovered deadly virus that crystallizes it's victims. Originated from a meteorite crash in Japan, the transmission mechanisms are currently not understood but upon infection, the host's body will begin to show various stages of symptoms where a crystalline substance forms on their body. There is a vaccine to prevent infection where regular inoculations are required. ;The "Lost Christmas" incident :On December 2029, an outbreak of the Apocalypse Virus appeared in Roppongi, Tokyo leading to a chaotic turmoil in the country. Unable to contain it, the Japanese government asked for international help. ;GHQ :A multinational military force backed by the United Nations to help Japan contain the Apocalypse Virus during the "Lost Christmas" incident. After containing the outbreak and restoring order, Japan gave it's administrative duties to the GHQ where it became the official interim government of Japan with the GHQ forces policing the country under martial law. The GHQ headquarters is located at Area 24, a mega-structure constructed on Odaiba, Tokyo Bay. ;Anti Bodies :Official known as the Special Virus Countermeasure Force, the Anti Bodies are the GHQ epidemic control unit. An independent military unit, the Anti Bodies are an elite force that have access to special equipment and resources to combat the spread of the Apocalypse Virus. They have the authority to detain and quarantine suspected Apocalypse carriers and if necessary, use deadly force to contain any outbreaks. ;Undertakers/Funeral Parlor :A resistance group/terrorist organization that aims to free Japan from the GHQ. Their headquarters is located in Roppongi at a building called Roppongi Fort. ;Endlave :Humanoid battle mechs. Pilots operate the Endlaves via a remote cockpit where they control it's movement using their brains. Because they also experience any damage that is happening to their Endlaves, the pilot must disconnect themselves before their Endlave is destroyed or they will suffer a backlash. ;Void Genome :Known as the "Power of the Kings", it is a genetic weapon that has the ability to extract "Voids", genetic items or weapons from individuals, though there are two limitations. Firstly, the person must be 17 years or younger, and secondly, they must think there's eye-contact between the person extracing the Void and the person, who gets their Void extracted. The person from whom the Void is extracted remembers nothing of the incident due to shock and once the Void has been used, it returns to the original owner. ;Sephirah Genomics :A multinational pharmaceutical company with close ties to the GHQ and Anti Bodies. Sephirah Genomics is responsible of creating the Apocalypse Virus vaccine, the Void Genome and is currently researching for a cure for the Apocalypse Virus. Production Guilty Crown is being directed by Tetsuro Araki with the series' script's supervision being handled by Hiroyuki Yoshino and assisted by Ichirō Ōkouchi. Jin Hanegaya from Nitroplus will also be assisting with the screenplay. The mechanical designs will be done by Atsushi Takeuchi and prop designs handled by Yō Moriyama. The original character designs are being drawn by Redjuice[4] while Hiromi Katō are providing the character designs for the anime. Yusuke Takeda will be the anime's art director. The animation production is being done by Production I.G's Division 6. When asked what circumstances lead to his involvement, Redjuice responded that the production staff's illustrators and animators felt that his concept art exhibited a sense of compatibility with final product. While Ryo of Supercell was providing the insert songs for the show, Redjuice himself was not participating in a project as a member of Supercell. Besides liking Inori, the main heroine of Guilty Crown, Redjuice stated that he has done many drawings of Tsugumi. The staff had no qualms with the cat-like ears of Tsugumi so Redjuice feels that he has slipped his personal tastes into the series. Redjuice also likes Kanon although she was not originally written into the scenario but since she was included in one of the key visual drawings, Kanon got added. As Redjuice has not worked with 3D CG much, he was able to learn a lot from the staff at Production I.G. New York Anime Festival will screen the first two episodes of Guilty Crown on October 15, 2011. The screening of the second episode will be a world premiere as the episode will not air in Japan until October 20, 2011. At Anime Weekend Atlanta 2011, Funimation Entertainment announced that it will simulcasted the series this October, followed by a DVD and Blu-ray release in 2012. Music The music used in the Guilty Crown anime is composed by Hiroyuki Sawano. Both the opening and ending themes of Guilty Crown are written by Supercell. The opening theme is entitled "My Dearest" and will be performed by Koeda. The CD single for "My Dearest" will be released on November 23, 2011. The ending theme is entitled "Departures ~あなたにおくるアイの歌~" (Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ Departures ~Send your Love Song~?) and will be performed by Egoist, a fictional band from the series. The single for "Departures ~あなたにおくるアイの歌~" will be released on November 30, 2011. A new 17-year old artist named Chelly will be providing the vocals. Chelly was picked by Ryo of Supercell after an audition of 2000 candidates. Chelly will also be singing the insert song of Guilty Crown. Category:Browse